Care Bears: Champ and Cheer Bear's First Date
by CaptainElsa
Summary: After an argument with Grumpy Bear, Cheer Bear realizes she has feelings for Champ Bear. Will the sport and the cheerleader admit their feelings for each other?


Champ and Cheer's First Date

One early autumn afternoon in Care-a-lot, Grumpy Bear was particularly angry about something – one of his inventions wasn't working right, and he just wanted to work on it by himself, and Cheer was bothering him to cheer him up. She was in such a happy mood that it only made him feel worse about his invention – and she wouldn't just leave him alone until she accomplished her mission of cheering him up.

Finally, after listening to her annoying cheers of encouragement for more than twenty minutes, Grumpy Bear broke. Cheer wasn't prepared in the slightest and was in mid-cheer when he blew his top.

"Would you stop trying to cheer me up? You're just making things worse! Instead of making me feel happy, all you do is make me feel even grumpier! You keep trying to change me, and you never seem to understand that I am who I am for a reason!" he shouted at her, waving his arms around wildly, which scared her.

Cheer looked at the raging blue bear. He held a wrench in his paws and she feared he would throw it at her. Nonetheless, his anger hurt her feelings without any physical contact involved. He stood waiting for her to leave. She was still shocked, so she didn't understand what was happening. Yeah sometimes he told her to stop cheering him up, but this felt different.

"Grumpy, I was just trying to help!" she stammered, not wanting to leave just yet, but was ready to back up if he was going to throw something.

"Leave me alone! I don't want your help! I just want to figure this out by myself!" he yelled, not caring about how his anger was hurting her feelings.

Cheer ran away, not realizing she was crying. She found herself at the park and sat down on a hill, and wrapped her arms around her knees as she sat down and sobbed.

Grumpy was right. He'd never change. Some days he was less grumpy than others, but it was her job to cheer others up, just as it was his job to remind everyone it's okay to be grumpy! She just felt in her heart that if she didn't cheer Grumpy up, what good was she?

The usually happy bear sniffled and sobbed. Grumpy Bear really hurt her feelings and didn't even say sorry! Cheer Bear felt so alone in her sadness. Who would come to cheer her up? She was always cheering others up.

She didn't notice it, but Champ was on the other side of the park, jogging. He saw her from a distance and blushed. Then he realized she was crying, and jogged over to her.

"Hey, Cheer, what's wrong?" Champ asked, and sat down next to her.

Cheer sniffled and looked up at Champ Bear. Her heart skipped a beat. He genuinely cared about her, unlike Grumpy Bear, who just wanted her to go away.

"It's Grumpy Bear!" she said and told him what happened just a few minutes ago.

Champ Bear listened to her as she spilled out her emotions, and when she was done, he hugged her.

"I'm sorry about that, Cheer Bear. But Grumpy is right. He is who he is, just like you are who you are for a reason! You two are complete opposites, always going at each other to out do the other side..." Champ said.

Cheer realized Champ was right.

"But you like who I am, right?" she said, "Grumpy hates me. We're always trying to change each other."

Champ paused for a moment and said, "Of course I like you. You're so encouraging and upbeat. It really helps motivate me while I'm doing sports."

"Really?" she said, not really believing it.

"You bet. Even when you're not there and I feel like I can't go the extra step, I just think to myself 'what would Cheer Bear say to encourage me?' and then that helps me push myself." Champ said.

Cheer was amazed. "Wow… that's great, Champ. Thank you for telling me."

Cheer realized that her crying slowed down and she felt better and Champ was so nice to her even when she was upset, and he didn't even make fun of her for being her complete opposite self as Funshine surely would've. Her heart was so touched by his kindness that she soon found herself blushing and seeing Champ in a new light. She'd always been trying to change Grumpy Bear, but Champ Bear was never trying to change her, and he actually appreciated her cheerfulness!

"You're welcome. Hey. I know something that could cheer you up. There is a football game later this evening. Want to come watch? Afterwards we can get ice cream or a pizza or something…"

Champ was nervous. Hopefully he didn't sound like he was asking her out on a date.

Cheer's eyes lit up. "Oh, that would be so wonderful! Of course I'll come. And I'll cheer you along to go that extra step!"

Champ couldn't help but smile. Cheer was so amazing. He knew she'd want to come to the game anyway, since cheering others on was totally her thing.

Champ was about to get up, when Cheer hugged him.

"Thanks." she said.

Champ let out a little laugh and said, "Hey it's no big deal. I have to cheer up my cheerleader when she's upset."

Cheer smiled again and blushed, feeling so happy and warm and fuzzy that she just couldn't stop herself.

"I'll see you at the game then." she said.

"Yeah. I have to go practice! See you at five." he said, and took off.

Cheer watched him jog away into the distance. She felt much happier. And that was when she realized that Champ did make her feel happy. She was always struggling with Grumpy Bear, he never made her feel happy in return... it felt very one sided. It was just her natural instinct to do so. She couldn't stop herself. Champ was right. Everyone was who they were for a reason and they each had a very important mission. Cheer wasn't going to let one grumpy Bear named Grumpy Bear ruin her day!

She stood up and wiped away her tears. It was time to go get ready for Champ's game!

Back at the Hall of Hearts, Cheer adorned her freshly combed hair with a rainbow-colored bow, and sprayed on some sparkles to make herself sparkly. She pulled on her cheerleading uniform, and her pompoms and was ready to cheer! She practiced a cheer out loud, "C-H-A-M-P! GO TEAM!"

She didn't realize it but as she looked in the mirror she was blushing as she said Champ's name. Hopefully no one would notice since her fur was already pink.

Then Wish came by and knocked on Cheer's door.

"Hey Cheer Bear!" Wish said excitedly.

"Yeah? Come on in, BFF!" she said and Wish opened the door.

"Oh! You're ready for the game, huh? I'm going too, with Funshine! And after we're going on a date for a milkshake! Want to come with us?"

"Wow! That's really sweet. Champ actually invited me to get pizza with him, so I think I'm going to do that."

"That's awesome! By the way I heard you had a little argument with Grumpy Bear earlier. Are you okay from that?"

Cheer frowned and said, "Yeah. Champ came by and made me feel happy again."

Wish smiled and said, "That was very sweet of him. I know you're always trying to cheer Grumpy up."

"He really hurt my feelings... but I think I'm going to forgive him."

"What? Why?"

"Because, well, what's done is done, and there is always something positive happening." she said, smiling, hiding her secret.

"Ooh! You have a secret, don't you?" Wish said, picking up on Cheer's body language.

They sat down on the bed together and giggled.

"I sure do. But if I tell you, it won't be a secret anymore."

"Remember, I can make your wishes come true! So tell me!" Wish said excitedly.

She had a point... Cheer shook off her nerves. Should she really admit her feelings?

"Okay. I have a crush on Champ Bear!" she admitted, blushing.

Wish was stunned. "Wow! Really? You two would be a great couple! Think of it, Champ Bear is a football player, and you're a cheerleader!"

"I never thought of that, but that is so sweet." Cheer sighed romantically.

Wish giggled. "I'm so glad you told me."

"Me too. I don't know how long I'd be able to keep it a secret without a best friend forever."

They smiled and hugged each other.

"You should totally tell him tonight at the game!" Wish said, "It would be perfect. If Champ wins, he'll be so happy."

"Really? That is a good idea, but it is very sudden."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because. I just realized I have a crush on him this afternoon. After he cheered me up."

Wish's eyes bulged in surprise. "Wow. That is quick. I see what you mean. But remember, it's not good to keep your feelings all locked up deep inside because someday they'll grow until they're too big to hide!"

They both sang the last line together, which made them both giggle.

"I love that song." Cheer said, "Yeah I guess I should. Besides, maybe... does Champ have feelings for me too?"

"Hmm... you'll have to find out." Wish said, and fiddled with her wedding ring.

"I guess so. How are you and Funshine?"

"Happy as could be." Wish smiled with a blush, "Well, I think we should get going! It's four-thirty."

"Oh my I wasn't even keeping track of the time! Let's go!"

The two friends went out of the Hall of Hearts and to the Care-a-lot Sport Core nearby together. It was on the other side of the park. Lots of Bears were already there on the bleachers and waiting for the game to start, but the team wasn't out on the field yet. Cheer realized almost everyone from the Hall of Hearts and the Forest of Feelings was on the home bleachers, while Bears from Care Town were on the other side. The Care Bears and the Care Town Bears usually didn't interact with each other that much since they were always on their own adventures.

"Oh I really hope Champ wins." Cheer said nervously as she sat down next to Wish Bear and Funshine.

"Hey Cheer Bear!" Funshine said as he held Wish's paw.

"Hey there Funshine. Ready for the game?"

"You sure bet! Do you have a cheer all ready to go?"

"Yes I do!" she smiled and shook her pom-poms, "Speaking of, I'd better go find the other girls. I'll see you in a bit ok!"

Cheer, Love-a-lot, Friend Bear, and Share Bear were apart of the Cheer Squad. Wish Bear always preferred to watch the game. Champ, Tenderheart, Grumpy, Good Luck Bear, Brave Heart Lion, Bright Heart Raccoon, and Loyal Heart Dog were on the Hall of Hearts team. Stardust, Thunder Heart, Cloud Keeper, Lotsa Talent, World Culture, and Equinox Bear were on the other team. Trust-a-lot was the referee, seeing as he was so trustworthy!

Galactic Love, Unique Heart, Glowing Star, and Fluffy Bear were the other team's cheerleaders.

Cheer Bear met up with her squad, feeling more nervous with each step. Because each second meant she'd be closer to confessing to Champ Bear!

"Hey Cheer! Ready for the game?" asked Love-a-lot.

"Yeah, though I am a bit nervous." she said, beginning to feel sick all of the sudden.

"Ah, the pre-game jitters. Everyone gets those!" Friend Bear said, and her friends nodded.

"You look a little green actually. Which is an odd color for you." Share pointed out, "Are you sure you don't want to sit out?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. Cheer remembered how Champ told her how much he liked her encouragement - that surprisingly made her feel better.

"No. I'm fine now. Let's go c-h-e-e-r!" Cheer felt calm for once.

The cheerleaders went out to their spot on the field, and did some warm up stretches. Then they warmed up the crowd. Wish Bear and Funshine whooped extra loudly to show they supported Cheer, but she then realized Wish was cheering for her for a different reason.

"Keep your head in the game, girls!" said Love-a-lot, though she was specifically referring to Cheer Bear.

Lotsa Heart Elephant sounded the horn and was the announcer for the show. Her big voice boomed through the speakers.

"Let's get ready to rumble! From Care-a-lot, we present to you, team Heart! And also from Care-a-lot, we present to you, Team Care! This is the first game of the season so let's kick off!"

Trust-a-lot blew the whistle and the players came out on to the field. Care-a-lot football was a lot different than earth football, but it still held the same rules and ideals. Cheer Bear felt heat rush to her ears as she saw Champ run out on to the field in his helmet and jersey. The cheerleaders cheered their loudest on both sides, and that was when the other team's cheerleaders decided to make themselves louder. Cheer realized they were trying to out cheer each other. At least it would give her something to focus on during the game but she still found herself distracted as the game was half way through the first quarter.

Halftime came sooner than she liked and Love-a-lot came and talked to her.

"Hey, you seem really distracted. Are you sure you're okay?" Love-a-lot said, looking her over.

Love-a-lot could tell just by looking at someone if they were in love.

"Er, yeah! I'm totally fine."

Love-a-lot looked at her deeply, she was suspicious.

"Hmm. The signs are all there. No wonder you're so distracted!" she said.

"Don't…" Cheer started.

"Girl, it's totally fine! I'm surprised it took you this long! Hmm. My fortune telling skills tell me…" she closed her eyes and waved her hands mystically and then said, "Oh my goodness, you two are a perfect match!"

Cheer was surprised though a bit embarrassed. This got the other girls attention and they came over from their water break to see what was happening.

"What is it, Love-a-lot? Share the details!" asked Share Bear.

"I figured out why Cheer is distracted!" Love-a-lot said, "She's a perfect match for someone on Team Heart!"

"Ooh!" Friend Bear said delightedly, "Do we have to guess?"

"Yes. It's a secret between Cheer and I! Well, you'll find out after the game!" she giggled, "No one can hide love from Love-a-lot Bear, let alone true love!"

The rest of the girls were excited for Cheer.

"Wow, good luck girlie, you're gonna need it!" said Share.

"Thanks..." Cheer said and took a sip of water to hide her embarrassment, though she did trust the others very much to respect her secret crush.

Soon the second half of the game was in play. Champ's team was falling behind. Cheer hoped they would win.

Cheer watched and cheered with anticipation though she soon found herself cheering for Champ without being too forward about it. Several times Champ was distracted by Cheer's cheering and he would wave to her before running to get back into the play.

The third quarter came and went. Champ's team was still behind but they were catching up. Cheer's heart was racing. The game was almost over... just one more quarter to go. To her surprise, Team Care was doing a really good job.

"And now it's time for the last quarter! It's a close game, and that's the truth, isn't it! Team Care has 20 points, and Team Heart only has 18! Who will win? Oh the anticipation!" Lotsa Heart said excitedly.

Cheer found herself getting excited too. The crowds were cheering. The first play in, Grumpy Bear made a foul move without meaning to, and twisted his ankle! Cheer felt bad for him. Funshine went out on the field to take his place. Trust-a-lot blew the whistle and timed out the game until Grumpy was taken back to the bleachers. There, Healing Heart Bear – a nurse – came to take care of him. Cheer Bear wanted to go over and help, but she knew she had to stay and cheer on the teams.

"Oh my goodness. I hope Grumpy is okay." said Share.

He looked to be in pain as Healing Heart helped wrap his ankle. Since it was just a twist, it would heal within the month so Grumpy could still play for most of the season.

The game resumed.

Team Care scored another touch down, putting them well in the lead! Then they kicked off the ball, but missed their extra point, so they only had 26 points. The game was coming to a close. How were they going to win with just 18 points?

"Champs! Champs! Bring out the champs!" Cheered Love-a-lot, and the girls repeated it and did a series of twists and jumps, making the crowd cheer too.

"We're coming down to Team Heart's final chance to score a touch down! Can they do it?" said Lotsa Heart, "Or will Team Care take home the winner's trophy?"

To everyone's surprise, Champ's team scored another touch down and earned their extra kick point! That gave them 25 points! They were still behind though, but it was very close. There were only three minutes left... Cheer was worried. And not only for the team, but her time to confess was coming up very close. She decided even if Champ didn't win, she'd tell him anyway. The girls would not stop teasing her every time Champ came into the vicinity if she didn't tell him tonight.

The sun was beginning to set and the sky got a bit darker. The field lights came on. Just two minutes left to go. Both teams struggled to get the ball. Champ Bear then got the ball in the last minute, and ran as fast as he could to the other end. Everyone else from the other team didn't stand a chance! Just as the end horn was going to blow, Champ jumped into the touchdown zone! The crowds cheered! Cheer Bear found herself cheering along too. Team Heart won the game!

"And the winner of the first game of the season is Team Heart! Congrats! Both teams did a very good job playing today." Lotsa Heart commented, "It was a very close game! The final score of the game is Team Heart with 28 points, and Team Care with 25!"

Soon everyone went out to the field to celebrate. The teams shook hands and did the courtesy of "good game, good game" hugs, so there were no hard feelings.

Champ came to Cheer Bear unexpectedly and gave her a big hug, which lifted her up into the air! She giggled. "Oh Champ, you won!" she laughed as he spun her around.

"I sure did! Though I wouldn't have won it without you." he said, putting her down.

"Um, Champ, there was something I wanted to tell you. Do you think we could go somewhere like to the bleachers?"

"Okay. Though it will be hard to get away from everyone – let's hurry! I did score the winning point! They'll all want to hear about it."

Cheer took his hand and they went to the bleachers and sat down on the first set near the ground.

"Well... um, you really cheered me up earlier. And I'm just going to be straightforward about this, but I have a crush on you!" she said, her hands trembling.

They both blushed.

"Really? So... what do you say we make that ice cream and pizza an actual date then?"

Cheer's eyes widened. "You mean…"

Champ nodded. "May I kiss you?"

Cheer felt they might be going a little too fast, but she felt herself nodding before she could stop herself, and Champ leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She sighed with relief.

"Wow… I can't believe you like me too!" she said.

Now it was Champ's turn to blush. "Yeah. I do. Let's meet after the trophy ceremony, okay?"

"Yeah…" she said as they held hands and went back to the main celebration.

They handed out the trophy to Champ Bear who lifted it up in the air proudly.

"Great game everyone! I had a lot of fun." he said, "Also Cheer and I are dating!"

"Wow!" everyone cheered, but Cheer found herself embarrassed. She didn't know he would tell everyone right away, and they hadn't even been on their first actual date yet!

After the celebration and congratulations, Cheer went to see Grumpy. He was in a wheelchair at the moment so he could be out on the field with everyone else.

"Hey Cheer. I'm… I should say sorry about earlier." he said, and Cheer realized he had his invention he was working on earlier in his lap and she wasn't sure how he got it there. He must've brought it along before the game.

"Oh... I accept your apology and I forgive you."

"Why?"

"Because. If you hadn't made me so sad, then Champ and I wouldn't be dating!"

Grumpy nodded. He then lifted up his invention to her.

"What is it?"

"This is for you! I was working on it earlier. It's a rainbow maker machine!" he said.

"Really?" she said and he told her how it worked. There was a contraption inside that had light and water and you just pressed a button and rainbows shot out of the center!

"That is super cool, Grumpy. I didn't know you were making it for me." she said, "I'm sorry I made you upset too."

"Hey don't worry about it. You need rain for some rainbows, don't you? Come on, this is a one in a lifetime chance for a hug." he said with open arms.

Cheer hugged him kindly and for as long as he could stand it, and took the rainbow maker machine. She was glad they made up so nicely and was surprised by the gift as well. No wonder he snapped at her. Now it was time to go on her date with Champ Bear.

Champ and Cheer arrived at the cute little 50's themed cafe in Care Town's shopping district. They were just sitting down to eat when Wish and Funshine came in but Cheer wanted them to have fun by themselves so she faced away from them and Champ was too focused on Cheer to notice them. They ordered their milkshakes and pizza and while they waited for their food, they chatted.

"So, you just got your crush on me today?" Champ asked kindly as he played with his straw in his glass of water.

"Yes honestly... I mean, why should I wait to hold my feelings back? As a Care Bear it's our very mission not to hide our feelings."

Champ smiled and said, "You have a point."

"When did you realize you had feelings for me?"

Champ blushed and said, "When you used to wear your hair up in a ponytail. I thought you looked adorable and that jacket too. But I mean, you still look just as cute."

Cheer was blushing cherry red. He was so sweet. It was incredibly rare to find someone who liked you in return, wasn't it? But in Care-a-lot, maybe it was different. Care-a-lot was about sharing your feelings and not being rejected by others.

They ate their food and talked about the game. The night was still young when they finished their meal and stopped by to say hi to Wish and Funshine who were having a good time as well. Then they were on their way, though they weren't sure where to.

"Where should we go next?" Champ asked, "That was a lot of fun. We can have more fun before today ends."

"Why does having fun have to stop at today?" Cheer asked.

"Well if we do keep… I mean… dating… Cheer..." he said and turned towards her, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She gasped, not out of surprise, and happy tears sprung from her eyes.

"Why, yes Champ!"

When they hugged it felt like the most magical feeling ever. She never wanted to let go and neither did Champ Bear. It was one of the best hugs ever that either of them felt.

"So..." Champ said.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Cheer asked with a giggle.

"Of course I will." Champ replied and they held hands and went to the park.

When they were at the park, they swung on the swings. Cheer looked up at the starlit sky and remembered when they first met each other a long time ago... when Cheer and Champ and the other Care Bears helped Carl play soccer.

They held hands on the swings and Champ seemed to be remembering the soccer game too.

"I want to treasure our love forever." Champ said as a shooting star fell overhead.

"So do I."

And that was the beginning of a very happy relationship between Cheer Bear and Champ Bear.

~ The End ~


End file.
